The present invention relates to a spring-loaded contact connector comprising two joinable connector members of which at least a first connector member comprises a plurality of spring-loaded contact pins that are supported in an axially displaceable manner in the connector member against a restoring force.
Such spring-loaded contact connectors are quite stable even under adverse ambient conditions and are e.g. used in audio and communications engineering by the police and armed forces, but also for medical applications. The connector members of the spring-loaded contact connector are quite tight with respect to water and under atmospheric influences—also in the non-joined state. In such generic connectors, the number of the contacts in the two connector members depends on the respectively intended use. With standard applications at least two spring-loaded contact pins are provided. In most types only the contacts of one connector member are designed as spring-loaded contact pins, whereas in some types the contacts on both connector members are designed as spring-loaded contact pins. The contacts of the two connector members are opposite to one another in the respective plug surfaces of the connector members. Thanks to their construction spring-loaded contact connectors cannot cause short-circuiting between the contacts of the connector members during the plugging operation.
Thanks to the axially displaceable spring-loaded contact pins, which due to the restoring force in joined connector members press against the associated contact of the other connector member, a reliable electrical connection is established. Said connection technique has become accepted in many fields of application due to its operational reliability. With such generic spring-loaded contact connectors, there is no need for long and fixed contact pins that project beyond the contact plane of the housing body of the connector members in the joined state and may easily twist or break off during use To establish a reliable contact in a joined state, the spring-loaded contact pins in the non-joined state slightly project beyond the contact plane of the connector member and are pressed by the contacts of the other connector member against the restoring force into the associated connector member when the two connector members are joined. Hence, the spring-loaded contact connectors ensure a highly reliable contact connection together with high resistance to shock and vibration.
DE 23 08 316 A1 discloses electrical connectors which are detachably locked by a bayonet lock and provided with butt contacts. The butt contacts are arranged in an axially displaceable manner in a connector half against the resilient force of a compression spring, the axially movable part of the butt contact, which is designed at one end as a sleeve, sliding over the rigid connection member of the butt contact that is provided with a pin. This telescopic compensation means may be impaired in its operability, especially upon penetration of dirt and moisture during operation, which might also lead to failure of the movement mechanism.
Apart from their resistance under rough ambient conditions, which is high on the whole, spring-loaded contact connectors also show a high reliability of the contact system in case of concussions, vibrations and extreme temperatures, which makes them interesting for many applications. Unfortunately, the complicated construction, which is due to the function, entails a troublesome production and high manufacturing costs, which limits the use of such connectors for applications where high demands are made on reliability.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to reduce the production efforts and the manufacturing costs of generic spring-loaded contact connectors by way of a simple construction, the operability thereof being the same or even improved.
This object is achieved according to the invention for a generic spring-loaded contact connector of the above-mentioned type in that the first connector member comprises a connection area for establishing a firm electrical connection, the connection area including a compensating means for the axial displacement path of the spring-loaded contact pins.